Emergency Contact
by TML
Summary: Hotch is out of town, Jessica in a meeting, who does the school call to pick up a sick Jack Hotchner? Emily Prentiss… Who happens to be out with her boyfriend. Full summary inside... HP
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a one shot… had to get it out…

Summary: While Hotch is out of town, Jessica is in a meeting who does the school call to pick up a sick Jack Hotchner? Emily Prentiss… Who happens to be out with her boyfriend. Will a secret she's been keeping from everyone finally be revealed? I was going to have this be a one shot but it was entirely too long…

**Emergency Contact  
**Chapter 1

Looking at the clock on her night stand Emily grinned when she saw the time. Nine o'clock. She'd managed to sleep in. A rare occasion she welcomed. She made a mental note to thank Hotch for the day off. While he was out of town aiding on a case he had given the rest of the team the day off. Reid of course had insisted that he go with him as he had nothing to do. JJ had jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with Will and Henry, while Garcia wanted alone time with Kevin, Morgan wanted to take his dog to the dog park and go on a date with a girl he'd met at the coffee shop. She'd tried very hard not to role her eyes when he'd mentioned the coffee shop. Remembering his encounter with Agent Todd. Only God knew what Rossi was doing but she knew the man could get himself in a lot of trouble in one day. As for herself she had promised her boyfriend the day. They'd been dating for one month now and she felt terrible at the many times she'd canceled on him. Tomorrow the day the entire team was invited over to Rossi's for their monthly team dinner.

Reaching for her phone she quickly checked for any missed calls finding none she knew she was clear for the day. She took a shower getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple V neck shirt she'd picked up the last time she'd had a ladies night with JJ and Garcia.

Hearing the knock on her door she grabbed her purse and keys and answered it. "Hey Jason." She greeted. They'd met through a function of her mothers. Who knew? He'd been nothing but charming from day one and had been very understanding of all those times she'd canceled. She wondered how much longer he'd put up with it before he was fed up.

He leaned in giving her a kiss. "Good Morning." He pulled back with a cup of coffee in hand. "Are you ready Ms. Prentiss?" He really was a great guy.

With a quick thank you for the coffee she locked her door hooking her arm with his they left for her car. She'd always been more comfortable driving, she hadn't been able to explain it but she needed to be in control. If he'd noticed he hadn't said anything and she was thankful for that.

"How'd you sleep?" He knew sleep was an issue for her, hence the coffee.

"Remarkably well, didn't get up till nine." They'd discussed sleep several times. He was always amazed that she functioned on so little sleep. He knew if he didn't get his eight hours he was grumpy as ever.

"So I was thinking zoo. I haven't been in forever and since its working hours it wont be as busy." He suggested hoping she'd go for the idea.

"Zoo sounds perfect." She got on the highway towards the zoo. It was a great place to relax and unwind for the day without thinking about pedophiles, kidnappers, psychopaths and killers.

The zoo was pretty empty except for some parents who'd brought their children too young to go to school to the zoo.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked. "Well, we're all meeting up tomorrow for our monthly dinner." He wrinkled his brow.

"What?" She asked laughing at the face he'd made. "Well, don't you spend all your time with them on all the cases? I just figured you'd all be sick of each other." She knew he meant well, she always wondered how they'd managed not killing each other.

"They're like family Jason, not many people outside of the team understand us, with what we see and do." She didn't know how to explain it.

"I get it. It's a tough job you all do, you make a big difference." His arm wrapped around her shoulder he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

She wasn't exactly sure what to say and was thankful when her phone rang.

"Prentiss." She stopped walking her attention on the conversation.

"Ms. Prentiss, this is Mrs. Michaels, the school nurse."

Emily frowned. What did Jack's school nurse want from her? "How can I help you Mrs. Michaels?"

"Ms. Prentiss, Jack's not feeling good, I called his father but he's out of town on business, I called his aunt Jessica but she's in a meeting she can't get a away from and you're the only other person as an emergency contact."

"Okay." Emily looked at Jason apologetically. "I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked at her watch. Eleven-thirty. So much for the day with Jason. "I'm sorry Jason, Jack's sick and Hotch is out of town and his aunt Jessica can't pick him up."

"Its okay Emily, this is out of your control." She squeezed his had as she led them out of the zoo.

They arrived at the school in record time. He opted to wait in the car while she picked up the young Hotchner.

She returned with the sick boy in her arms. He had his arms wrapped around her neck and head on her chest. In one had she carried a car seat booster. Jason jumped out of the car and immediately took the seat form her. He hadn't realized her arms would be full otherwise he would have went in with her.

He worked fast to fasten the seat in the car and stepped out of the way to allow her room to buckle Jack in.

Placing him in the back seat and buckling his seatbelt she placed a kiss on the little mans head.

The school had given her the booster seat with the promise she'd return it first thing Monday. Thank God for private schools. Jack had been placed in the private school following Haley's death to ensure his safety. She'd showed them two forms of ID along with FBI badge just to be able to pick him up.

The car was silent after some interdiction of who was who. While Jason already kenw who Jack was Jack had no idea who the man beside Emily was.

"Emmy." Jack spoke from the back seat.

"Yes Jack."

"Where are we going?" Even though he had a tummy ache he was glad he could spend time with Emmy.

"We're gonna go home and you are going to get some rest so you're tummy doesn't hurt."

"I don't wanna go home." He was angry.

"Where do you want to go Jack?" She'd rarely seen the boy angry those few moments she had she'd had to contain her smile as he reminded her so much of his father.

"I wanna go with you to your house." Looking in her rearview mirror she smiled. She loved the expressions he made. "Well buddy you're in luck cause that's where we're going." She focused her attention on the road once the word Oh slipped from his mouth. Jason sat in the passenger seat amused. The woman beside him was truly amazing.

It was several minutes before Jack spoke again. "Emmy."

"Yes Jack?" She couldn't help but smile. She loved the young Hotchner.

"Um can daddy come over too? He's always happy when you're around." It took everything in her power to keep from swerving. She could feel Jason's eyes on her. How was she supposed to answer him with her boyfriend right there. Thankfully or maybe not Jack continued.

"You always make things better. I like it when daddy's happy." She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know Hotch was this unhappy.

"Sweetie daddy's out of town fighting the bad guys, he wont be home until late."

"Oh." He responded again. He was quiet for the remainder of the car ride. She snuck a look at Jason who was thankfully looking outside the window.

Arriving at her place she unbuckled Jack and carried him to her apartment followed by Jason. She settled Jack on the couch before heading for the kitchen where Jason waited.

"I'm sorry Jason, I …" she didn't know what to say.

"Its fine. Make him his soup." He pointed to the canned soup in her hand. She smiled and turned to preparing the food. Jason took the time to look at her place. Pictures littered the walls and shelves. He looked strangely at a particular photo. He'd never seen the little girl wrapped in Emily's arms.

He moved on to the next photo. It was of the little girl again. It looked like a school picture.

"Hey." She moved down the steps. Jack was fed and napping in her room.

"Emily, who is this?" He asked pointing at the little girl.

AN: Dun dun dun… do you like? Should I continue… I have the next 2 chapters written and while this isn't done I have already started on the sequel…my muse has kicked in full time…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I know chapter one said this was a one shot but it was just too long to be a one shot…I broke it into several chapters… With some help I got this sooner then expected… here is chapter two… hope you enjoy…

**Emergency Contact  
**Chapter 2

_"Emily, who is this?" He asked pointing at the little girl._

This day just couldn't get any better. She looked over at the picture in his hand. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"That's Olivia. My niece. Kind of. I adopted her." Just as quick as the smile had appeared it disappeared. Emily's eyes became sad and he didn't push the subject.

She moved over to the couch and sat down.

"You care about him don't you?" Jason asked taking a seat next to her.

"Who Jack? I adore him." They both knew he hadn't meant Jack.

"Hotch." He clarified. "You care about Hotch."

Oh boy how was she going to answer that? Did she have feelings for Hotch of course how could she not after everything they'd been through together. "He's my friend Jason of course I care for him."

He didn't say anything to her for several seconds. He looked at her as though studying her. "You know this is the first time I've been _inside_ your apartment." Oh no… She knew what was coming. He was fed up and was about to up and leave. He didn't mention the fact that she'd never told him about Olivia, he knew she had her reasons but it still bothered him.

She didn't know how to respond she didn't know if she was relieved or afraid that he continued. "I get it Emily. You have a bond. You're job is probably one of the most difficult and mentally tiring job out there. You are an amazing woman I just don't think you're the woman for me. You deserve someone that you love and will love you back. Follow your heart, that little boy upstairs thinks the world of you and that is only possible if his father thinks the same." She never thought about it like that. She was close to tears and she new it. She was so happy and yet so sad to be losing someone so caring, giving and understanding.

"I'm sorry Jason, I don't know what else to say." And she really was.

"Emily you are one of the strongest women I've ever met and I don't regret dating you and spending time with you. It reassures me that strong minded, independent, smart and beautiful women are still out there, rare as they may be. Goodbye Emily and good luch." He wiped a tear from her cheek, giving her one final kiss for goodbye he stood and left.

She sat staring into space until she was brought out of her daze by the small voice.

"Emmy?" Jack Hotchner slowly made his way to her on the couch. "You okay Emmy? Why are you sad?" He climbed into her lap giving her a hug. She didn't know how he knew it was what she needed she was just grateful for the small gesture.

"Did Jason make you sad? Do you want daddy and me to get him?" She smiled as a fresh set of tears filled her eyes. Leave it to a six year old to know how to make you smile.

"No honey, I don't need you and daddy to get him. I'll be okay."

"Emmy…Can I tell you something?" He asked worried she'd say no. "Sure buddy anything."

"Daddy gets sad sometimes. I think he's lonely and he doesn't smile as much anymore, not like he does when you're around." He finished. How is it that two of the best profilers in the world were being out profiled by a six year old?

"How about tomorrow you and your daddy go to the park? You think that'll make him less sad?"

"You're gonna come too right? Daddy and I like it when you're around." He whined.

She thought carefully about the words she was going to say next. She knew once they left her mouth she couldn't take them back. "If it's okay with your dad I'll come too, we'll have a picnic." What was she getting herself into.

The boy squealed bouncing in her lap. She looked at the clock. Three thirty. "How about a movie and then we can have some dinner?" He nodded excitedly. He didn't want to go to bed so movie was perfect.

Monsters Inc. played and both Emily and Jack sat curled up together. She smiled every time she heard him laugh.

"I'm home."

A voice called from the kitchen. Jack instantly sat up curious as to who the voice belonged to. "In here!" I guess it was time for more introductions.

She'd kept Olivia from the rest of the team in hopes of keeping her safe. It had worked. She knew after tonight though at least one team member would find out and she was nervous to his reaction. She hoped he wouldn't be angry.

"Hey Em'ly what's with the movie?" She could hear Monsters Inc. playing. She stopped when she saw the little head pop up form behind the couch. Before Emily could make the introductions Jack spoke. "Hi, I'm Jack." He waved his hand.

The little girl looked over at Emily, who smiled and nodded. "Hey Jack I'm Olivia." She walked around the couch to get a better look of the boy.

Jack once again broke the ice. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" The little girl couldn't say no as he gave her a full smile missing tooth and all so she plopped down next to him. Emily had told her about the team and the children that belonged to them. Jack was her boss Hotch's son. The boss who Olivia knew Emily had feelings for. She however was in denial. And Henry, he was JJ's little boy. She'd seen the pictures and hoped to one day meet them all but she knew her past had to be resolved first.

"Hey Emmy!" Jack squealed as a brilliant idea hit him. "Maybe Livia can come to the picnic with us tomorrow." Emily smiled at the nickname he'd given her. She looked over at Olivia who was also smiling at her new nickname. "Well Jack, why don't you ask her?"

"Livia, you wanna come to the park with me and daddy and Emmy?" He was so excited he could barely sit still.

"I love the park." She smiled at him. Those four words made his day. The remainder of the movie was watched in almost silence as Jack would squeal and yell at the bad guy every now and then.

Jacks tummy feeling better Emily ordered pizza. Jack curled in her side fighting sleep as the movie played. Once the movie finished she picked up the sleeping child and placed him in her bed. Leaving the door slightly open she went back downstairs. Trash picked up and put away she sat back on the couch with Olivia who'd started the movie again.

"You're nervous." Olivia stated. Emily smiled. It wasn't healthy for these kids to have profiling skills. "He's not going to be mad Em. You were doing it to protect me. He of all people will understand." Emily had told her of Jacks mother. "You're right."

"I know. Just remember that the next time you decide to argue with me." The young girl smiled, her tone light.

"How was your date with Jason?"

"What date?"

"Ooooh, that bad? What happened?" She knew Emily rarely went out and her job kept her from having many relationships. When she wasn't on a case Emily spent most of her time with Olivia.

"School called and when we came back here we talked and broke up."

Olivia was sad for Emily but thought of something else. "Well maybe now you and boss man can go out." She hadn't met him but she knew he was special the way Emily spoke about him.

"God you sound just like JJ and Garcia. Don't you have some homework to do?"

The rest of the night went smoothly as Olivia finished up her homework and went to bed. Emily continued to watch the movie and fell asleep on the couch.

AN: What do you think? I absolutely love the name Olivia and all the nicknames that come with it……before I even got into Fringe…so you can imagine my excitement when Fringe started...

So I haven't decided on Olivia's age I'm thinking 12…she's gonna be mature for her age…you'll see why next chapter... I have the next chapter…it needs some editing… I'll have that soon two days tops...but I leave for a week so it will be a minute after that… Next chapter will be the talk… the following the picnic…the following will be dinner with the team (maybe…haven't really decided yet.)…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another chapter YAY!… I'll be out of town for the weekend so there wont be an update until Wednesday if not Thursday… I do have a layover so I'll see what I can do… without further ado here is chapter three… hope you enjoy…

**Emergency Contact  
**Chapter 3

Hotch felt terrible. He turned the ignition off looking down at his watch. It was eleven-thirty. Jessica had called letting him know Emily had opted to keep Jack with her until he got back. His flight had been delayed and he'd dropped Reid off before coming to pick up his son. He hoped Emily would forgive him and that Jack hadn't been a handful. Reaching her door he searched for her key. Opening the door quietly he walked into her place.

The lights were off and the Main Menu for Monsters Inc. played continuously on her television. Looking over the couch he sighed finding her asleep. He took a minute to observe her. Hotch rarely got an opportunity to just watch her without having her move at a hundred miles an hour or the team around. She looked so peaceful yet still in sleep you could tell something was bothering her. He could rarely tell her mood when she was awake. He would definitely have to make it up to her. He turned for the stairs knowing he'd probably find his son asleep in her bed. Sticking his head through the cracked door he smiled at the sight before him. His small boy looked lost in the massive bed. "Daddy?" He started rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" He asked placing his hand over his head to check for a fever.

"Uh ha…my tummy hurt."

"How about we go home and put you to bed?"

"We can't leave daddy. Then Emmy will be sad again." Hotch new Jack cared for Emily because he'd never worried about someone outside the family so much. Sure he like the rest of his daddy's co-worker but his excitement usually showed when Emily was mentioned. At the serious look his son gave him Hotch decided to find out what was on his son's mind.

"Why would Emily be sad Jack? We'll see her tomorrow night at Uncle Dave's house remember?" Hotch recalled the day he'd introduced everyone to Jack. Once he was old enough to a face with the name. He'd gone down the line introducing everyone as Aunt and Uncle until he got to Emily. Before he could say Emily's name Jack had squealed EMMY! and that had been the end of that. There was no changing it.

Jack shook his head. "No daddy, she was sad like you are sometimes, she was crying." Jack spoke worry written all over his face. Before Hotch could respond his son continued. "Emmy said that we could have a picnic tomorrow if it was okay with you."

"I have no problem if you and Emily want to have a picnic." Hotch couldn't believe that he was jealous his son would be spending time with Emily and he couldn't due to their working relationship and their non-existent relationship outside of work. Sure they hung out but it was rare for them to do so without the team being there.

"Not just me and Emmy daddy…I want Livia and you to come too." He bounced excitedly.

Hotch was lost. Who was Livia and where had his son met her? "Who's Livia?"

Jack sat up confused. How could his dad not know Livia she was nice. "She lives with Emmy and she's nice and pretty just like Emmy." He said as if having explained everything.

"And you want me, you, Emily and Livia to have a picnic?" He was still confused. He'd clear it up with Emily later.

"Yeah daddy." He responded as if it was the craziest question he'd ever heard. "Alright buddy. I'm gonna go talk to Emily real quick and then we can leave okay?"

Jack nodded still not sure it was a good idea that they leave. He settled back in the bed and waited for his dad to return. Stepping into the living room Hotch saw the movie had been turned off.

"Hey." He greeted taking a seat next to her. "Hey, when did you get in?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hotch couldn't help but stare. "Not too long ago. Emily I'm so sorry you had to get Jack I hope he wasn't any trouble."

She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous Hotch, he made my day." She smiled recalling her long day. He sensed her mood change. "You okay? Jack says you were upset." He knew better then to say crying.

"I'm fine. Jason and I broke up." She didn't know whether she was sad or relieved by this.

"I'm so sorry Emily, what happened?" He wasn't about to show it but he was beyond ecstatic. Those nights Jack had said Hotch was sad were usually on nights he'd overheard her talking to Jason or knew she had a date with him.

"Uh…" Could she just come out and say it? She thought back to Jacks words about her making him happy. Then to Jason's word about Jack adoring her because his father did as well.

"He said that I had feelings for another man and he basically told me to follow my heart." She hoped he knew he was the other man. "Did he now?" Hotch's heart jumped. Maybe just maybe he had a chance.

"Are you planning on listening to him?" He asked her scooting closer.

"Depends on whether this man is willing to go on a picnic tomorrow and bring his son." She smiled feeling less nervous as the conversation continued.

"I don't see why he'd have a problem, he'd be a fool to pass up that opportunity." He paused moving even closer to her. "His loss is my gain Emily." He moved until he was an inch from her with one final look into her eyes he closed the gap between them placing his lips on hers. The kiss was soft but it told them everything they needed to know. He pulled back and smiled his dimples showing. She returned the smile and leaned in giving him another kiss.

There was a minute of silence before Hotch spoke again. "Emily?" Hotch paused not knowing how to ask this. "Whose Livia? Jack wants her to come to the picnic tomorrow, and I have no idea who she is."

Emily stood up and grabbed one of the picture frames on her bookshelf. She handed the picture of her and the little girl.

How could he not know Emily had a daughter? He looked closely at the picture. She didn't really resemble Emily. Her skin was an olive color, and her eyes a hazel green. Her hair dark brown almost black. "I adopted Olivia six years ago, she was six years old at the time. Her mother was my best friend." Hotch looked up at her at the use of the word was instead of is.

"What happened?" He could already tell this was a tough conversation for her. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled her friend. "Olivia's father was abusive. One day he came home drunk and found out Sam was leaving him, they started fighting and he killed her with Olivia in the next room. The neighbors heard them fighting and called the cops.

The cops got there just as he was about to kill Olivia. She's blocked out most of the night but she'll occasionally wake up with nightmares, usually around the time of the anniversary of her mother's death." Hotch sat there shocked. He never knew.

"Once her father was arrested and found guilty I adopted Olivia, she didn't have any family and I was her God-Mother. I changed her last name to Prentiss and kept her from a lot of people to keep her safe." She hoped he wasn't mad.

"You should have told me Emily. I would've helped you." He understood her side of it, he just wished he'd been there for her like she had been for him.

"My mother helps out when I'm out of town. Olivia has the same nanny I had growing up, she's very well trained and knows to keep Olivia safe. Are you angry with me?"

He shook his head. "I could never be angry with you Emily. I care about you too much."

"I'm glad. Cause I care about you too." She gave him another kiss. She didn't know what came over her but she liked kissing him and he didn't seem to mind.

"Jacks awake. You want to let him know that we're set for the picnic tomorrow? What do you say about 1000?"

"Yes to both." She got up patting his shoulder. As she walked up the steps Hotch took the opportunity to look at all the pictures.

"Hey buddy, you awake?" She stuck her head in her bedroom whispering.

"Emmy, what did daddy say can we go?"

She smiled at the excitement in his voice. "Yup daddy said we can all go."

He let out a silent squeal as he jumped up and hugged her.

AN: That's it for this chapter…I hope you enjoyed it… I tried not to make it dark… What do you think? Picnic next… I'll be honest I haven't started on that yet.. and I'm on vacation so it maybe a couple days…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry guys I know I said Thursday but I've had no internet. Half of this chapter was written on my blackberry while waiting at the airport for seven hours. Olivia has so many possible nicknames… The nickname Olive is the reason I chose that name for this story…

**Emergency Contact**

Chapter 4

Emily woke up refreshed for the second day in a row. She knew not to get use to the feeling of a great nights sleep as it was likely the trend would not continue. She was grateful nonetheless.

"Good Morning Olive." She teased Olivia sticking her head in the girl's room. Olive was a nickname Olivia was extremely embarrassed of when used outside the house so Emily made sure to use it plenty at home. It had been Emily's nickname for Olivia since she'd met her on the day she was born. She'd been so small and her skin tone had been an olive color, it fit her perfectly.

"Morning Emily, you seem to be in a good mood." She smiled knowingly. "Did you and boss man finally have a talk?" She grinned mischief written all over her face. Emily laughed nodding yes, Thank God Olivia had never spent any time with JJ and Garcia otherwise the teasing would probably be 100 times worse.

"And he wasn't mad?" She used that tone parents use when they knew they were right. A tone Olivia was all too familiar with.

Emily shook her head no. "Told you." Olivia smirked climbing out of bed. "Ya ya ya." Emily gave Olivia the same response she'd heard hundreds of times out of the preteens mouth. Olivia rolled her eyes. "So what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"There's a shocker." Emily responded as both of them made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Cinnamon french toast." She answered her own question. Emily was not surprised. French toast was a regular thing on Saturdays. When there were leftovers which was a rare occasion Olivia loved to have them for lunch. "Lets make extra so we can take some to the picnic."

"That's not a bad idea. Prentiss." She answered her phone. "Hey Hotch." Olivia got the ingredients ready while Emily talked to Hotch. She stole a glance at Emily and grinned seeing the smile on her face. She was glad to finally see Emily so happy and at ease.

She could only hear one side of the conversation, though from what she heard boss man asked about Emily's night and then about her. "Yeah that's fine, Olivia wants to bring french toast." Emily looked over at the person in question.

"We'll meet you there at ten." She hung up.

"Jack wanted to bring pizza and popcorn." Olivia made a face at the combination.

Time seemed to fly by. It was a quarter till ten and they had yet to leave the house.

Hotch had brought the blanket and a small basket that held some pizza, salad, sandwiches and chips. Jack was just ten feet away from his father playing with the soccer ball he'd brought. He was happy and Hotch was thankful for that. He looked down at his watch, she was ten minutes late and he was getting anxious. What if this little girl didn't like him? Would he be able to continue his relationship with Emily?

He looked up and spotted her a good 50 feet away. His eyes traveled to the girl following close behind her. She was prettier then the picture. He sighed and stood up. This was it.

"EMMY!" Jack ran ahead of his father, he too had spotted the brunette. Hugging her leg her released her when he saw Olivia.

"Hi Livia!" He waved his hand excitedly.

"Hi Jack Jack." She smiled at Jack. She figured if he'd given her a nickname it was only fair that she give him one as well.

Hotch looked over to Emily nervously. "Hotch this is Olivia, Olivia this is…"

"Boss man." Olivia interrupted extending her hand. Hotch chuckled and immediately relaxed, this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

It was an hour and a half after they'd eaten did Jack and Olivia finally returned from the park. "Daddy wanna kick the ball?" Hotch smiled at the interruption. He got up taking the soccer ball with him. "Sure buddy, lets move over this way so we don't hit the girls." Their safety being Jacks number one concern he moved without question. Hotch stood to the side closer to the girls just incase. Olivia flopped down on the blanket.

"I like him." She was glad to finally to see Emily content. Not always looking over her shoulder. Hotch was one of two boyfriends that Emily had introduced her to, both of them finding out by accident of course, the first one fleeing at the word child. Good riddance she thought. Emily seemed much happier in her one relationship with Hotch then all the other guys combined. Which really weren't that many as she was too picky.

"I'm glad because if you didn't…" Emily didn't need to finish Olivia already knew that if she didn't like him Emily would not continue seeing him. It always made her feel loved.

"Em…" She paused, she didn't want to bring down both their moods so she smiled. "Thanks. I think he's great and he makes you happy."

Emily nodded. There had been many times that Olivia had felt like a burden. She felt as though Emily had to change her life because of her and it wasn't the case, Olivia had been her reason for waking up in the mornings and going to do a job that was filled with darkness. Emily made sure to remind her every chance she had.

"Wanna steal the ball from Hotch?" Emily asked with an evil grin. At Olivia's nod the two stood up and snuck up on Hotch. Emily put her finger to her lips signaling Jack not to say anything. And out of nowhere they sprung out as Hotch was reaching for the ball.

He yelped. "Hey!"

Jack started laughing loudly pointing at his father. "They stolded the ball from you daddy."

The three remaining also began to laugh. This had definitely been a great idea.

It was another hour before Jack started yawning. Poor guy was tired it was close to his nap time.

"So I'll pick you up at six? Are you sure Melanie doesn't mind watching Jack too?"

"Yes Hotch I'm sure she wont mind. She loves children. And six sounds perfect."

It was set. They'd discussed it. They being Emily, Hotch and opinions from Olivia every so often. They wouldn't tell the team about their relationship and they would continue to keep Olivia a secret. He looked to Emily then at his son who was in the process of squeezing all air out of Olivia's lungs and she was pretending to hug him just as tight. "I'll see you later." Reaching his hand behind her head and pulling her closer he kissed her.

AN: Again I apologize at how long it took. I truly am sorry but there is little I could do without internet and I have yet to figure out how to use my blackberry to upload. I wasn't planning on this being the last chapter but it is… I am working on the sequel it will be great… We'll have the team's reaction in the sequel titled 'Hidden Secrets'. Review please…


End file.
